


Untitled Leaf/Eleven Fic

by FiliaSnowe



Series: My Rarepair Collection [9]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Flower Crowns, Flowers, I Ship It, flower field, this ship just appeared out of nowhere for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe
Summary: Just some random Leaf/Eleven fic that I wrote. Might change the title if I can come up with something better.
Relationships: Leaf (Pokemon)/Hero | Luminary
Series: My Rarepair Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036581
Kudos: 1





	Untitled Leaf/Eleven Fic

Leaf hummed happily to herself as she weaved a bunch of flowers she picked from a nearby field into the shape of a crown. The brunette Pokemon trainer worked diligently with dexterous fingers as delicately as possible, being extra careful not to damage the stems or Leaf would have to start all over. Reaching a hand into the wooden basket sitting next to her, Leaf plucked a few pastel pink flowers then placed them in her lap before examining each of them. If the stems were too short she would have to discard them and put the flowers back in the basket to give freely away to the other female and child Smashers later. 

Leaf was so immersed in her task that she almost didn't notice Eleven curiously walking up to her. Leaf had met Eleven ever since as he and three other guys in hero attire were walking inside the mansion. Letting her curiosity get the better of her she got to show them around the place and even had a match with Eleven although she meant the heroes no harm. 

She explained to them that she saw a group of people at the front door and was curious to see why they were there. Afterwards they let her hang out with them and whatnot, eventually becoming friends with Eleven, Solo, Eight and Arusu as well as growing close to the only male brunette in the group.

The trainer looked up and gave him a soft smile before he sat down next to her.

"Hey, Leaf," Eleven greeted. "What are you making?"

"Oh hi, Eleven, I'm making flower crowns."

"Cool. Want me to help?"

"You can if you want to. I don't mind at all."

Leaf then instructed Eleven on how to make one as he grabbed some flowers to weave, discarding the ones that were too short to use and being extra gentle with the much longer stems. She had gotten a head start ahead of him as she was nearly done with her crown and needed a few more to add to it. The Pokemon trainer turned to see Eleven struggle a bit with his own crown and decided to help him with it, making sure that he didn't break any stems in the process. Once she was done with hers Leaf placed the newly made crown on his head, giggling a little at how it looked on him. The Luminary smiled at her and got an idea. He then took his crown and put it on Leaf's head, surprising her a little before she smiled again, this time it was radiant and sweet. 

"It looks nice on you," Eleven complimented.

She blushed shyly, "T-Thank you, so does yours."


End file.
